The University of Texas M. D. Anderson Cancer Center Urology Fellowship has played a leadership role in the development of highly qualified Urologic physician-scientists, who have been a significant resource to the medical care of the United States. This three-year fellowship has attracted outstanding applicants who have garnered notable awards during their training and then obtained prestigious academic positions ensuring continued advances in the care of patients with urologic cancers. The three-year training program integrates "bench research" and clinical training resulting in translational efforts that will ultimately result in improvements in routine patient care. Our two SPOREs focused on prostate and bladder cancer are evidence of the excellence in translational research in the Genitourinary Program of the M. D. Anderson Cancer Center. The primary goal of this program is to train academic urologic oncologists, who are excellent clinicians, surgeons, and scientists. Fellows completing this program will be capable of establishing or upgrading academic Urologic Oncology programs in major teaching institutions. To accomplish this task, the graduating fellows will need to obtain organizational, leadership, and didactic skills along with clinical and research expertise. The success of this T32 training program is based upon our ability to provide the trainee with a working knowledge of the laboratory and clinically defined biology of genitourinary cancer. This understanding will enable the trainee to critically evaluate current methods of cancer prevention, diagnosis, and treatment and develop improved strategies based upon rigorous laboratory data, translational research, and clinical observations. An important but secondary goal of our training program is a post-doctoral laboratory training effort, which has included both physicians and research scientists. Post-doctoral fellows have the opportunity to work closely with clinicians during their training. This association with outstanding clinicians will help integrate their future research into translational efforts.